Talk:Kurzick/Luxon skills quick reference
Shouldn't we put both images for corresponding factions? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 206.45.164.254 ( ) }. :Do you have them all? Could you upload? -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 20:30, 17 June 2007 (CDT) How do you get these skills, and where? -Dean Harper :Go to your Factions Rewards NPC so long as you have at the very least (Alliance) Supporter (rank1 Alliance title). --Kale Ironfist 00:38, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::I only have the luxon versions of save yourselves,elemental lord,triple shot and shadow sanctuary and I dont know how to upload them —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 206.45.164.254 ( ) }. :::Its ok, i uploaded a complete set, you can press ctrl + f5 if they dont show properly. -- Xeon 08:23, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Icon details Two different artists worked on the Kurzick and Luxon icon sets. I always wondered why there were two different signet shapes. I prefer the Luxon icon style but the "Save Yourselves!" Kurzick icon cracks me up. Anyway i uploaded a complete icon set for all the skills. -- Xeon 08:22, 18 June 2007 (CDT) I've noticed that the Luxon icon is only on the page for the actual skill, not this page. Cant someone put both icons on this page? 80.47.119.192 16:42, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Why would it matter if only one image is shown? -- Xeon 10:24, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::So we don't look like we favor the Kurzicks over the Luxons Giehox Nemesis 15:07, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::Apart from that cosmetic detail, i was thinking about how the icons fit everywhere else, pretty much all qr's would be screwed, the alignment would be thrown, the skill icon template would look bulky, how would you know which is the Kurzick or Luxon when they are next to each other? Technically its possible but a lot of mucking around would go into it. atm with the Kurzick image as the main image and the Luxon as a side image, it seems to be working, apart from 2 or 3 complaints about it no one else really minds. I still have to find a way to represent PvE skills in complex qr's. -- Xeon 15:18, 18 June 2007 (CDT) I guess so. It'd have be nice if possible but if it would cause problems then never mind i guess. -- Giehox Nemesis 15:32, 18 June 2007 (CDT) It drives me crazy seeing the Kurzick one. I'm going to see about making a special template for these skills. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:21, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Sorry, I didnt realise how hard it would be to create this. I dont know how wiki code works, and its all too confusing for me :S 80.47.119.192 16:42, 19 June 2007 (CDT) There, I've done it. They're at the bottom, in a rather unelegant table, but at least they're there. --Bonjela 19:37, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :...Huh, and it immediately gets removed. Multi-icon qr support pending or not, is there any particular reason why the table can't remain in the meantime? I hardly expected that table to be permanent, but I think it's pointless not to include something like that at the moment, when we currently don't have multi-icon qr support. --Bonjela 10:09, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::I removed it because it is unneeded, one skill icon is enough to represent the skill. Qr's are ment to be a quick look up of skills to compare values then when they want to explore the skills they like, they open them. QR's dont contain notes or other sections, they just contain a flat list of skills. Skill details belong in skill articles. -- Xeon 10:23, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::User:JediRogue/Slide#Template_Demo_Zone just a by the way.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 10:55, 23 June 2007 (CDT) I have an idea. Why don't we just screw around with the other quick reference templates... Like put the luxon skills in the duplicate box or something. Alreajk :Thought about that, there would then be the problem of telling the difference between a duplicate skill and a kur/lux icon set. -- Xeon 13:14, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::I see your point. But it can't be that hard to make this work. Though I do agree with favoring the Kurzick icons... they're cooler :P. Alreajk 21:11, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::Alphabetically, Kurzick comes first, and that's the format we use everywhere else. So in any situation where we can only have one icon, We do Kurzick. :::Now, we only have a few spots that are restricted to one icon... those being skillbars, mostly. Everywhere else, it's not a big deal to make separate templates just for these skills, and I think that's what we should do. Skill articles and references especially, so a Luxon looking for their skills can still skim by icon and not miss the skills. Jedi Rogue's templates look just perfect for this. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 22:12, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:JediRogue/Slide -- If Jedi lets us use this, It would be perfect. I don't know why it wasn't picked up before. (Scroll down towards the bottom, you'll see it.) Alreajk 16:05, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Using both? Assuming you had 100,000 in both kurz and lux title tracks could you have one of each version (i.e. Kurz Elemental Lord, Luxon Elemental Lord for +4 to spells)? I noticed that the Kurz ones are actually in a separate category in the Skills screen, and if the Luxon ones are the same way, then it should hold to reason that you can have two copies of these skills on your bar. Both Elemental Lords plus Glyph of Elemental Power would be a bit insane :) :Can only have one of the duplicate skills on at a time. -- Xeon 11:21, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::aw, could've gone Mo/A with permanent divine spirit otherwise... - Y0_ich_halt 12:50, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::If you have your elite slot open and with lots of DF, you can Aura of Faith and Glyph of Renewal your Divine Spirit... that can keep it up, and it's energy cost is affected by itself.--208.117.81.202 08:05, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Different titles, DIfferent track? If the skills belong to a different catogory ( i.e. "Save Yourselves!" is under the Kurzick title track, and the other "Save Yourselves!" is under the Luxon title track) does this mean that the luxon version responds to the luxon title and not to the kurzick title and vis-versa?--Patch 06:58, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Logically yes but that still needs to be proven. -- Xeon 07:02, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Of course i was just making a statment ^^ --Patch 10:37, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Can the skills from different sides stack? Like luxon save yourself and kurzick save yourself for +200 armor? :Did you read the skill page? also you cant stack more then +25 armor now. -- Xeon 01:39, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::uh, wait. does that mean this skill is just watch yourself for more adrenaline and the advantage that it doesnt use an attribute? in that case you'd be better off with wy! - Y0_ich_halt 08:30, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :No i said ''stack, two skills give armor of +12 and +17 which totals +29 but its stack limit is +25, which is what the armor is modified to. If a person uses a skill that gives +70, they will get the +70 because this skill alone bypasses the armor limit. If they use a +70 + +30 = +100, they will only get the +70 because its the highest modifier. -- Xeon 09:10, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::uhu... that's stupid o.O - Y0_ich_halt 11:11, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Acquisition Details Should we mention these on the quick reference? Or do we already have this listed (somewhere other then on every skill page)? As a note, not only do you need to have one rank in the title, but you also need to have a level 20 character, apparently. My level 5 Dervish is the only one of my team that doesn't get the option to trade for a skill (aside from my PvP character, but that's to be expected). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:01, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :If you want to make the page in the same style as Sunspear skill go ahead, make sure you remove the quick reference in the name though because it will become an article and not a qr then. -- Xeon 02:09, 25 June 2007 (CDT) The Warrior's is incredibly weak. Needs to be revamped. Experienced 21:05, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :I don't see anything wrong with it... it's pretty powerful as it is. +100 armor is a huge amount... it's like giving "Incoming!" to Warriors, only non-elite. What part of it do you think is weak? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:39, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::It's stronger than "Incoming!" against armor-based damage. Has a better duration-reuse ratio too. --Kale Ironfist 01:44, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, forgot about that. Downside being that it won't affect the caster, but upsides also being that it's non-elite and easy to recharge... kind of a throwback to how Warriors with "Watch Yourself!" and "Shields Up!" used to be great protectors, before Paragons came along. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 01:49, 27 June 2007 (CDT)